


Her Knight in Shining Armor.

by Weird_fangirl02



Category: King's Quest (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weird_fangirl02/pseuds/Weird_fangirl02
Relationships: Manny/reader
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

* * *

It was deathly silent in the castle of Daventry. There was no laughter, no hope, no joy whatsoever, ever since the new King was crowned.

He treated everyone cruelly, and always thought that everyone around him was an ignorant fool...but not you.

Manny walked down the corridor to the royal bedchambers, with arrogance as large as a bridge troll despite his small size. Particularly because he just obtained a special gift for you, on the day of your wedding anniversary. He knocked on the door, knowing that you were in there reading one of the many books he gave you. “Oh (Y/N) my dear, I’ve returned. May I come in?” you felt your stomach turn into knots as you heard that sickly sweet voice.

You wanted to yell, “No. Leave me alone!” but you knew better than to say that to his face, or you would surely regret it. The correct thing to say was, “Of course you may.” And with that Manny swung open the door, closed it behind him, and immediately took off his helmet and set it on the bedside cupboard. Only you had the “privilege” to see his face...his ugly smarmy, disgusting,evil face!

“Happy anniversary my darling!” He immediately came up to you, brought you down to his level, and pressed his lips against yours. 

After he pulled away, you of course said “Happy anniversary” back and hoped that your smile looked genuine enough for him to not notice how truly miserable you were. He always noticed, but this day he made an exception.

“I’ve brought you a gift for such a special occasion.”

“What is it?” you asked.

“Ha ha, it wouldn’t be a surprise if I told you immediately now would it?”

“No, I suppose not.”

“Good, now sit down in front of the mirror and close your eyes.”

“Ok.” was all you said and did just as he commanded. You felt his hand run through your hair, he moved it out of the way and you then felt his cold hands around your neck, it felt like he was putting a necklace on you.

“Alright open them.” your intuition was correct, it was a necklace and a beautiful one at that. It was embedded with bright green emeralds, he always said that green looked lovely on you. And you would hate to disagree. All you said was, “Thank you, it’s beautiful.” This time you were genuinely grateful for this gift, but it wasn’t enough to make you actually happy again.

“You’re very welcome my love.” He said as he rested his chin on your shoulder, looking at you dreamily in the mirror, his hands held tightly on your arms.“Hmmm...remember the first day we met?”

“How could I forget?” Oh how you wish you could forget.


	2. Chapter 2

Two years ago, it was a week before the knight trials. Manny was riding on his Snute across the bridge to the Kingdom of Daventry. He just arrived in the country that day and boy, did he have plans for the future of Daventry. He thought that absolutely no one would be able to get in his way to his “rightful” place on the throne. 

Meanwhile just in the outskirts of Daventry in the forest, you were alone trying to find a unicorn, you were hoping it could somehow help your family, because you heard a miscellaneous myth that unicorns can bring good fortune. And boy did your family need it. 

Even though you and your family were in a rough patch you couldn’t be happier with them but you just wanted to do something to help provide for them, after everything they taught and gave to you with what they knew and had. You wanted to repay that kindness and love ten times forward. So in the morning you told your parents that you would go off into the woods to hunt for some food, ok so you flat out lied to their faces (which you hated), but if they knew you were trying to find a unicorn they would be worried sick and not let you out of their sight since a unicorn can be very dangerous when aggravated. But you wanted to try your luck anyway. So there you were walking aimlessly in the forest, thinking “It’s not like I’ll find a unicorn in one day anyway. If I can’t find one before dusk, I will head home and try again tomorrow.” 

But as you just finished that thought you heard a snap of a twig turned around and lo and behold a one hundred percent bonafide unicorn! It was the most beautiful thing you ever saw, it had a pure white coat, long shimmering hair and tail, and it had a crystalline horn that reflected the sunlight magically. And it had the kindest eyes, looking right at you. In an excited whisper you said “Hello! How did you sneak up behind me?” it looked at you expectantly, as if it was waiting for something. “What? What is it?” You then realized it was waiting for your permission, so you held your hand out, and it sauntered up to you to meet your hand with its muzzle. “This is amazing!!!” You squealed with joy as you were petting it, then it kneeled down for you to get on. “This is even better than I imagined!!!!” Soon you were cantering with your new four legged companion, and it went smoothly….until some wedzel wolves decided to show up.


	3. Chapter 3

As Manny was just about to get off of the bridge, he heard someone yelling for help in the distance. “Huh, it’s probably some lowlife human getting what they deserve.” as he chuckled to himself, he then quickly realized that those yells for help were getting a lot closer. He whipped his head around and in complete disbelief, saw you holding on for dear life on the unicorn while being chased by wedzel wolves. 

You screamed, “HEEEELP!” while you were barely hanging on to the neck of your new unicorn friend, you were almost entirely on its left side and any minute now you were about to fall off and meet your end with either the ground and be trampled over to death by the unicorn or be eaten and torn apart by the wolves, and honestly those are both terrible, and excruciatingly painful ways to go. So as everything was whizzing by in a blur, you were praying that this unicorn really did bring good luck and you would be rescued immediately. 

Manny did not want to take any chances with the wolves, even if it meant not also taking a chance to enjoy and relish to see a helpless human beg for mercy or for death. So he and his snute raced to the bridge horn and just when you were halfway across the bridge, he blew into it. As soon it was rising your unicorn buddy was going even faster to prepare to jump across the very high gap. You screwed your eyes shut, knowing that this would be a very hard and very bumpy landing. As soon as the unicorn jumped, it looked like you were flying in the air, and you would've been ecstatic but the possible deaths in front of and behind you kept your mind full of adrenaline and anxiety to even think about anything else. 

And as soon as the wedzel wolves jumped they immediately fell to their deaths, not even comparing to the strength and majesty of the unicorn’s powerful jump to land safely on the other side, while you on the other hand...not so much. As soon as the unicorn landed, you were immediately bucked off since it was still spooked, and it bolted.You took a hard fall, landed flat on your back and when the adrenaline passed you felt bruises and achiness everywhere.


	4. Chapter 4

After narrowly dodging the hysterical unicorn, Manny came over to you out of curiosity to see what was going on in your mind to think you could possibly tame such a wild beast. He didn’t say this out loud since he is a man with high manners of course. He asked, “Are you alright?” while reaching his hand down towards you, as soon as he saw your face, his heart stopped. He immediately shut that feeling down and helped you up. 

  
  


As you groaned with pain you said, “Thank you.” 

“You’re very welcome.” he said with a bit of smugness, what would always stroke his ego is proving that he was much smarter than an average human. Just to relish in this good feeling for a moment longer, he asked, “Just what were you doing on that thing? Don’t you know that unicorns can be dangerous?” you caught on to his condescending tone pretty quickly. Even though you had a kind heart and grew up with a loving family, you also knew when to stand up for yourself and fight back when others tried to bring you down with words or with weapons. You had to learn that lesson when you were little, you just had too. 

“I know that.” you said with a bit of attitude. “But the unicorn was just fine with me in my presence until those mangy mutts showed up, thank you very much. In fact it came straight up to me in the woods earlier.” 

  
  


Manny was sort of taken aback by your confidence in taming a wild animal so easily. He thought to himself, ‘Time to take this arrogant human down a peg’. “Oh really?” he chuckled, “and how did it come up to you exactly?” 

You thought to yourself, ‘Time to prove this arrogant man wrong’. You held out your hand as you were saying, “Like this.” you stated matter of factly. Seconds pass, as the unicorn suddenly reappeared as fast as it disappeared over the hill. It came running towards you and then slowed to a stop to gently meet its muzzle to your hand again. Manny just sat there on his snute gobsmacked. Even though he wore a helmet you could tell that his jaw was dropped, while you wore a smirk on your face as you were getting back on the unicorn when it kneeled in respect to you again. 

  
  


Never in Manny’s entire life, was he proven wrong. And for the FIRST time in his life, he was at a loss for words. You laughed while you were circling him. And for some reason when you started laughing, he suddenly gained this foreign feeling in his stomach. On the inside he was panicking, trying to think of a witty or snarky comeback, while also dealing with this weird feeling that he never experienced before. On the outside he was as still and silent as a stone. A few moments passed before he finally said, “Only a fair maiden could tame a unicorn, and I-I heard that from fairy tales.” he sort of laughed at the situation in pure disbelief. Soon his snute started moving, and soon you were circling and facing each other. 

You sort of blushed when he called you that. “M-me? You’re saying that I’m a fair maiden?” you asked with absolute confusion, surely someone with a background like yours couldn’t be a fair maiden...could you? 

‘What are you thinking?!’ Manny thought, ‘There is no way a human, of all species could possibly be fair!’ ‘And even if she is, it probably means that she’s only fair to humans, nothing else. Though she is easier on the eyes than most humans-did I just seriously think that?!?’ 

If he wasn’t going to answer your previous question you might as well ask a new one, so you said “Hey.”

“Huh?” that seemed to effectively halt his train of thought. 

“I never got your name.I might as well learn the name of my hero.” you said teasingly. 

“Uh, well, um…” he cleared his throat and took a breath to regain his composure. “They call me Manny, and what is your name?” it was only polite to ask for your name as well. 

“My name is (Y/N).” you said with a soft smile. Now he was feeling this warmth in his chest when he saw you smile at him. 

He repeated, “(Y/N).” to himself. “So what brings you around here (Y/N)? Either than your new steed bringing you here himself.” You laughed at his little quip, and there was that funny feeling in his stomach again. 

“You already answered that question for yourself.” you quipped right back, “And I was about to ask you the same thing.” 

“Well, to answer your question I am entering into the knight tournament.” he said. 

You gasped, “You’re a hopeful knight?” He nodded his head. “That’s amazing! I can’t believe I forgot that the knight tournament was right around the corner!” you said with excitement. 

You then thought to yourself, mulling over a question but you decided to ask anyway. “I’m sorry if this is too personal of a question to ask...but what do you plan to do if you do get knighted and get in King Edward’s court? Either then eventually getting the crown of course?” you teased again. 

Now, Manny would usually lie to other people about why he wanted to ascend to knighthood, for honor, for glory, etcetera, etcetera. He would lie because if he told anyone his true intentions, other than gaining the crown, they would immediately think of him of being a fool. But you on the other hand, you looked so genuine. While he was thinking, you got worried that you offended him.

So you immediately said, “I’m so sorry if that was rude, you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.” you felt embarrassed.

“No no! It’s alright, it was only a question.” To see you so worried, only compelled him further to tell the truth. “If I am chosen for knighthood, and eventually kingship”, he paused for a moment, “I plan to give all species of this land equal opportunities and rights that humans have. Mistreatment of other magical beings have been going on for far too long, especially for the goblins.” After hearing that, you sat there silently, your expression was unreadable.

He was dreading your answer. “Wow, that is so….” you paused for a moment.

During that eternal moment Manny was already pessimistically thinking ‘Here it comes, here comes that predictable response from a predictable human, why did I think that she was any different from any other-‘. 

“Noble.” you finally stated. 

“ Huh?!” Now that TRULY left him speechless, some random human thought that his plan was noble?! Usually someone would laugh and say ‘Impossible!’, or ‘That will never happen!’ and the most common response he would get was ‘You’re a complete and utter fool for thinking that!’ But you saying that, made him feel good, he doesn’t get that feeling a lot. And now there was heat rising in his face. 

“You heard me. I said it was noble, I also believe that all humans should give magical beings a chance to live peacefully with us. Just think of the good it could bring to the rest of the world!” 

‘Maybe she really is a fair maiden.’ he thought. “Well this has been a most pleasant and enlightening conversation, here I thought that you would call me a fool for thinking such a thing.” It was suddenly getting hotter in his helmet. 

“Never!” you yelled. “I always wished that there were more people in this world that were open minded. I guess unicorns really do bring good fortune.” 

“Wait, you’re calling me good fortune?” he asked while pointing to himself. 

“What else?” you smiled teasingly once more, and that just gave him a mixture of weird sensations and emotions. Especially making his heart beat rapidly. “Well, I guess I better be heading home now.” you said as you were turning around to blow into the bridge horn. 

After you blew into it, Manny immediately snapped out of his trance, and asked “Wait! Shouldn’t you have an escort? To, uh, you know, make sure you make it to your home safely?” he hated to admit it, but he didn’t want you to leave his side. When he said that you had a mini heart attack, but you thankfully kept your cool on the outside. 

“No. I’m fine, I know these woods like the back of my hand. But thank you for your generous offer.” He sighed in disappointment but he accepted it. Just when you were about to get on the bridge, he asked another question.

“Is there any chance I will see you again?” He hoped he didn’t sound too desperate. 

“Maybe someday.” you replied coyly. You looked at each other for a moment one more time. 

He then bade you goodbye by saying, “Fare thee well, fair maiden.” Him calling you that made you blush and softly smile again. 

And of course you replied with “Fare thee well and good luck hopeful knight.” And with that, you kicked your new unicorn’s hind legs with yours while yelling “Hyaa!” as it reared up, somehow the sunlight captured your silhouette perfectly like a painting. Manny watched in awe as you dashed away to where you came from, and heard your beautiful laugh one last time. He just had to look at you without his helmet, so he took it off as fast as he could before you disappeared into the forest. You looked as if you popped straight out of a fairy tale book, you truly were a fair maiden, the fairest of them all. 

Manny sighed as he saw you leave his line of sight, he never felt this way about anyone especially never about a human no less, he actually wanted to be with you, he wanted to hear your beautiful laugh, he wanted to see your beautiful smile, he wanted to see your beautiful sparkling (E/C) eyes, he wanted to learn more about your beautiful intelligent mind, he wanted to- “What am I thinking?!” He instantly snapped out of the spell that you seemed to put him under. “Get your head out of the clouds Manny! Focus! I didn’t come all this way to be distracted and led astray, by a-a false fair maiden!” He huffed and pushed down those weird feelings he had about you earlier. To further push these feeble feelings down, he put his helmet back on and told himself aloud, “Hmph! She was probably just an ugly old witch that leads men to their deaths! No matter, my destiny awaits.” But there was still that little inkling of hope in the back of his mind, that you were a fair maiden and he would see you again someday.


	5. Chapter 5

After all the duels of the knight tournament, Manny ultimately won (through cheating of course). Ever since he was knighted, he somehow couldn’t stop thinking about you. He tried to get those ridiculous thoughts out his head by focusing on the bigger picture of his ultimate plan. But that image of you riding off on your unicorn kept replaying in his head, constantly. If that wasn’t enough, he started seeing you in his dreams. After that little revelation, he finally thought why try to fight it? If he couldn’t stop thinking about you, then why not try to learn everything about you? Unfortunately (from his perspective), there was little to no information about you and your background, a majority of the kingdom never even knew that you existed. Soon he was pulling at straws to find you with only rumors. He was getting incredibly frustrated, he was starting to think he’d gone mad and that you were a figment of his imagination! Until he heard a rumor of a family living in a small rickety cottage just on the boundary line of Daventry. It wasn’t much but it was his best shot. 

You and your family were dirt poor. Your parents tried to run a farm, but no one would buy their goods since there were better and fresher ones in the heart of the kingdom, and they didn’t have enough money to move into a better location and house so you were all stuck on that tiny plot of land. You were the eldest child, you and your younger siblings did all you could to help them. That’s why you were trying to find a unicorn that day, to bring good fortune to help them all survive and to make sure that they live a fulfilling and comfortable life. There’s nothing you wouldn’t do for them. 

Manny couldn’t believe his eyes. There you were outside of your house (if you could even call it that), playing with your younger siblings, teaching them how to ride your unicorn. While your parents were trying to tend their garden. Manny was incredibly confused, even though you were living in the worst conditions, you all seemed so...happy. Then from confusion, came the realization of how truly perfect this opportunity was. If he played his cards right, you would be by his side forever.   
  


A week later, when you and your unicorn were helping your parents’ garden by plowing the land. You all suddenly heard trumpets and snutes. You all looked up over the hill and there on the horizon was a group of ten royal guards, playing their trumpets, while holding flags with the royal insignia on them. To say you were surprised was the biggest understatement of the year. So many thoughts were running through your head at a million miles per hour. ‘How do they know about us? How did they find us? What are they doing here of all places? Did we do something illegal? If we did do something illegal I hope they’ll just let us off with a warning! What’s gonna happen to us?!’ 

“Which one of you is named (Y/N)?” asked Royal Guard No.1. Your heart immediately leapt out of your chest, but yet again on the outside you looked completely calm. Your parents and your siblings on the other hand, looked rightfully worried for your safety, and they were about to oppose, but you gave them all a reassuring look, and they watched with anticipation on the sidelines. 

“I am.” you replied. Fear was seeping into your voice and you couldn’t help but ask, “Am I in trouble? Because if I am, my family has nothing to do wi-“ 

“Quite the contrary.” No.1 interrupted. Now you were very confused, but also very relieved. “You have been cordially invited to personally meet his royal highness, King Edward, in his courtroom by tomorrow.” 

Now you were the one who was speechless! The King himself asked to see you?! Your father nearly fainted on the spot and your mother had to drop the basket full of crops to catch him before he hit the ground, meanwhile your siblings were screaming and jumping with excitement that they were going to meet the king! “So the king wants to meet me and my family?!” you finally said with glee. 

“No. Just you.” he deadpanned. 

That deflated you a bit. “Oh… well, can’t they come with?” you asked with still a bit of hope in your voice. 

“No.” he deadpanned again, “There are no mentions of wanting to meet your family members as well.” 

“Well, why not?” you asked defensively.

“Because rules are rules,” he snapped back, “if the king wanted to meet the rest of your family it would be written on here.” he then showed you a royal document, with only your name on it, not once mentioning any other family member. Well if the king didn’t want to meet the rest of your family, then you didn’t want to meet him at all! You felt it was grossly unfair, that only you get the privilege to meet the king, they deserved to see him as much as you do! When you were about to tell this royal guard where he can shove up that document, your mother stopped you just in time before you said anything to offend him. 

“Sweetheart! I know you think that this is unfair, but this is a great opportunity nonetheless! And you should definitely take this opportunity even if it’s without us, we’ll be ok for a few days without you alright?” your mother gave you a look that you inherited to be able to convince other people no matter the situation, but not even you could resist it, she is your mother after all. 

You sighed in defeat and said, “Alright. I love you mom.” you hugged your mother tightly, and she hugged you just as tight back. 

“I love you too dear.” your father came in between you and said, “What am I, chopped liver?” which made you immediately laugh.

“Don’t worry, I love you too dad!” you hugged him just as tightly.

Then your siblings ran up to all three of you and rapidly said, 

“You still love us too, right (Y/N)?!”

“(Y/N), do you still love us???” 

“Well I love you too!” 

“We all love you, (Y/N).” 

  
  


You gave them all a big bear hug and yelled, “Well of course I still love all of you! And I know for a fact that you all still love me too!” you ended up in the middle in a big family group hug. Some of the guards were audibly sniffling and crying for such a beautiful, tender moment. You started to tear up as well, since this would be this first time you were going to be far away from your family for a long while. As soon as you pulled apart, you said your goodbyes and you promised that you would tell the king about them, so he could help them get out of that tiny plot of land for good. 


	6. Chapter 6

When you arrived at the castle with Eugene (your unicorn) and finally met the king, he told you about how his knight Manny kept mentioning you and how you would love to help bring equal rights and peace to other sentient creatures. So he offered to give you the title of being a royal ambassador! Of course you would accept! But in exchange for helping your family to become financially stable and out of that small old house and farm. The king agreed, and as soon as exited the throne room after enthusiastically saying your thanks, there he was. Standing there with his chest puffed out, and his arms crossed behind his back looking very proud of his handiwork, you were even more beautiful than he remembered. You couldn’t believe it, you couldn’t believe that he did all of this for you! 

You didn’t know how else to express your eternal gratitude. So you ran up to him (which was honestly a little intimidating), scooped him up and spun him around and hugged him tightly. “I can’t believe it was you! I can’t believe you actually helped me!” He felt those weird and now wonderful feelings again. After you put him down, you let go of your hug for a moment and said, “Thank you! Thank you so much Manny! How did you figure out where I lived?” you asked. 

He was distracted by staring at your perfect face, and only processed what you said seconds later. “Hmm? Oh! Well I do have my ways.” he said with a bit of a chuckle. You were too happy to question that...you should have. 

You hugged him tightly again and said “You’re my hero! I have no idea how to repay you. You then whispered, “Thank you”, you shouldn’t have said that. His heart was hammering in his chest, no one had ever treated him this tenderly before. From then on he knew he wanted you, he wanted you no matter what, he wanted to whisper sweet nothings into your ear, he wanted to hold you, he wanted to personally teach you the many things he learned over the years, he wanted you to stay by his side forever as long as he lived, he wanted to kiss you. As long as you kept making him feel good about himself. “You’re very welcome.” ‘My love’. he said on the inside of his head. He held you tightly, it almost hurt you, not wanting to let go. He ran his fingers through your hair, which somehow felt wrong to you. “After all” he whispered, “what’s a fair maiden without her knight in shining armor.” That sent a shiver down your spine. You didn’t say or do anything then, but you desperately wished you did. And the rest is history.

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok! That was the last chapter, please let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi...um this is my very first fanfiction, and constructive criticism is welcome, and please let me know what you think and if you want more because I really enjoyed writing this.


End file.
